Fate: The Sword Emperor
by Ozilla
Summary: Truck-kun has strike again. I have been reborn as Lucius Tiberius the rival of the 'King of Knights'. Now let's see who will have the greater legend my rival. The so-call 'perfect' king or the greatest 'flawed' Emperor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone who is reading this it's my first time posting a fanfic online I mostly keep to myself but hey it's going to be a new year so what the heck right.**

_**Now before you read this let me tell you I'm a new writer so my first couple of stories might be bad. I'm open to constructive criticism with logical points not flames. I have seen fanfic writer such as 'A Dyslexic Writer' giving up on good stories because of flames such as 'Wandering of the Sword Hero' which I recommend you go read if you are a fan of 'Fate' and 'Rising of the Shield Hero'. If you have any ideas for the story or tips I will happily listen.**_

_**Finally I do not know what will be my updating schedule since next week I'm going back to school after Christma**_**s break so I might be busy with school, personal life or I'm just being lazy. Though I don't know I will try 1 chapter ever 1 or 2 weeks either on Saturday or Sunday**

* * *

There's a lot of things I hate.

Hypocrites blind to their hypocrisy.

Stubborn idiots who hold onto their beliefs that cause harm just because they can't admit they were wrong.

And finally truck-kun. By now you probably realize it I died in the most cliche way ever of all time, that's right dear old truck-kun. I was just walking on the side walk and a woman around her late twenties who was walking across the street and was about to be hit a truck and I pushed her out of the way. I don't why I did it, I didn't know her, I was no hero.

You know what's worse I had my whole life in front of me. I just graduated from high-school and got into a college near my home. But no my body had to move to save a total stranger. A stranger who should have been paying attention. A stranger that I had no obligations to save.

Now that I'm done complaining I looked around and saw only darkness. The darkness envelop my entire body to which I couldn't see it and for some reason my limbs feel a lot weaker. Now I have two theories on where I am. Theory number 1: This where 'God' judge us to whether we go to heaven or hell even though I do not believe in number 2: Is that I'm in a womb waiting to be reborn. Though my second theory was proven correct after what felt like eternity inside that darkness.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed after consciously going through the horror of childbirth through the eyes of a baby. The horror.

"Hurry bring the towels and buckets." Someone in the room yell. As I was snatched away from the womb. Thank God. I couldn't make out who was carrying me because I was adjust to to my new eyes just yet. I placed inside a crib for a while.

It felt strange being a baby body with an adult mind. Most people would be freaking out of being reborn not me. I'm a firm believer that their are things out of your control and you should just accept it. I was reborn couldn't do anything about it so I shouldn't worry about my second chance on life and just accept that.

I don't know how long I was pass out for but the next thing I see was a man who I believe to be my new farther was holding me and looking at me with is calculating eyes gazing at me. I glare at him I just don't like his gaze at me even though I'm an adult inside a baby body one should not look at a baby with that look. My new farther caught my glare and he laughed. "It seems that God has bless me with an rather intelligent heir." My farther said. "Your mother has given her life for the future of your empire." He said with a smile. With the statement he just said I now know I won't like this guy. He casually talks about his wife's death so soon. Even though I do not know how long I was asleep it shouldn't have been less then a day.

"The doctor says you are healthy despite how quiet you are and your gaze hold intelligence unrefined yes but I will mold you into the perfect emperor so that someday you will make Rome the greatest empire in the world has ever seen! My son Lucius Tiberius your destiny is to someday rule the world!" My father exclaimed.

While my new farther was celebrating I was freaking out.'Wait! What! I was reborn in the past fuck you R.O.B (we all now wht that means but for noobs it means random omnipotent being). I was from the 21 first century with modern appliances that I can't fucking survive without losing my sanity. FUCK YOU R.O.B!'

Come down Lucius come down and accept you are reborn in the past there is nothing you can do about. Accept it. I calm down alright you are a guy that was from the 21st century and now reborn in ancient Rome you can probably revolutionize the world get filthy rich. Than I started crying out loud surprising my new farther.

FUCK YOU R.O.B AND YOU RANDOM OMNIPOTENT ASS.

Even though my new life was not what I expected I lived it the best I could. Let me tell my legend. The Legend how I became the Sword Emperor that surpass the 'King of Knights'!


	2. Chapter 2

**Amatsumi I did a little historical research on Lucius Tiberius it says he has a army of mages, giants and other supernatural beings so I don't how useful that information for my story but it will be a little before the Roman Empire fell. What little facts I could find about him that he had a army made up of Roman, Spanish and African soldiers. And just so you know the tid bit with R.O.B was for a bit of humor and to establish a character trait of my Lucius, that he is an atheist. He doesn't believe in god but he has no problem believing in people who have the power to reincarnate someone and when he finds out he is in the Fate universe he going to be blaming Zelretch for his reincarnation.**

**Runelt99 for your idea about spreading tech is a good idea and was already planning on it so that he could involve with the war between Britain and the Saxons. As for him finding out that he is in the Fate universe well you have to wait for a future arc but I can give you a hint it's going to involve a certain Witch. As for which Holy Grail War I'm planning on the 4th as Kariya's servant and Lucius being a Ruler class servant so that he can save Sakura since I always hated the fact other then Heaven's Feel she suffers with the Matous even after the Holy Grail War.**

* * *

[3rd Point of View]

On a beautiful spring day, birds are chirping, the flowers are blooming while the sun is shining brightly on Rome. With people going to their jobs and children are playing on the streets. Finally with our hero getting his ass handed towards him. "AAH" Lucius fell on his back while his opponent was laughing.

[Lucius]

I was staring up at the sky. "Enough cloud watching and get back!" I sighed and back up. It's been 6 years since I was reborn. I knew early on if I wanted to survive in this era I needed to learn how to fight. I asked to be trained how to use a sword when I was 5 and my father was already planning on me learning how to wield a sword. He got me the the best instructor Romeo Achivelio. Don't yet his name fool you he his a freaking monster. "What's the hold up waiting for your wet nurse." He exclaimed. I look at him he 6'4 feet tall he had well toned muscles he hazel eyes with golden brown hair along side what he usually wears a white shirt with a blue coat and brown pants. He is practically a Chick magnet. Not that I was jealous of my look far more exotic I have dark red hair with sapphire blue eyes with small muscles forming on my 6 year old body.

"Enough diddly dandelion Lucius come at me." I charge at him with I swing my sword aiming for his gut but Romeo blocked it. Since he was far stronger than me I couldn't break his defense but I can bypass it. I shifted my feet into a runner stance and lower my body and sword. Romeo sword came rushing through the empty air above me while I got ready to deliver a strike. I swung my wooden sword horizontal aiming for Romeo's gut but due to Romeo's experience and speed his wooden sword appeared and block my attack. "That was a good move but your leg work needs some work." Romeo came at me with full force forcing my right leg to lose balance and my footing. I barely recover when Romeo decided to strike again. He came at me with a diagonal slash and I tried to block but failed I was thrown at the ground hitting my back.

I was breathing heavily, exhausted from training. "You did well against me for a child no matter how prodigious to put up a decent fight only after 1 year of training is incredible." Romeo said. I wanted to retort but held my tongue. I know I was good with a sword but that was because I practice with a sword 3 hours a day since I turned 5 alongside Romeo own hellish training.

"I know but I wished I could at least hit you." I said with a small pout.

Romeo just chuckle "Weren't you the one said when sparring I should go all out and not go easy on you saying 'I don't want to be treated like a child when learning how to wield a sword because I get cocky and do something stupid.'" I sighed once again knowing he was right. I wanted first hand experience in fighting who better than my father's best knight or should I said equities. I prefer this kind of training where bruises are the teacher it might be painful at first but later on I will be glad.

"Prince Lucius it's time for you lessons." A messenger came to get me for my lessons. The lessons I go consist of learning etiquette, politics, the parts of the Empire and how to rule. I was no ancient history geek but I was surprised by how much reached Rome had in the past. We practically rule the entire continent of Europe. Even though the Roman Empire was or is strong it has a fatal flaw it has to many moving parts.

You have different lands with different conditions and ambitious lords. It's only a matter of time before someone says 'Why should I let an Emperor rule my land if he doesn't know it problems.' and have a classic 'I declare I'm the emperor of Rome' or some stuff like that and start a civil war. I would either have to give up land but if I do that my vassals will be unhappy and might start a civil war. Who had brilliant idea bigger is better is an idiot. Bigger means you have a bigger target and have to much problems than it's worth.

Even though with so many problems my new father prove that he was an excellent leader. He kept his vassal lords happy or in line, kept the peace after a big war. Even though he made a lot of good decisions he made one huge mistake in my opinion. He let the Church have power.

I'm a firm believer that religion and government should stay separate. Look at the Salem Witch trials with a bunch of people accusing their neighbors of witchcraft just to get a better chance to go to Heaven while accuse are hanged. I know the first thing when I become Emperor is to destroy the Church power base because I really do not want something similar to happen if I could stop it.

So many future plans but I will have to wait. I need to grow my own power base from the lords of Rome and the people. Make allies that I can trust make the people happy so they will go along with my plans. Finally make sure I don't die until my late 50's because I don't want to die prematurely again.


	3. Chapter 3

If I have to name 1 thing I hate being born a prince of the current strongest empire it's the time it's the parties I have to attend. I currently in the palace ballroom with people dancing and talking to each other. Social gatherings were not my cup of tea in this life and my previous one. I looked at the attendance who were looking at me with calculating eyes. Thinking of ways to gain my favor.

Early on in this life I often show my intelligence to get better training and lessons so I didn't have to go through such pointless lessons. I made my public image to be the perfect heir good at anything he does. Which both good and bad. Good is that I have guards protecting so I wouldn't have to worry about assassin's just yet but bad because everyone wants to gain favor with.

I sighed and left the part with my guards following me. The guards my father often assign to me usually keep their distant by a couple of feet and I was grateful despite not wanting to die just because some lord is jealous or something like that, I would never liked the man guarding me forming a circle around me.

I stopped at the garden looking at the multiple color flowers, animals and fountains. The garden looked beautiful on this a starring night like this. From what my father told me about the garden it was made for my mother who spent almost all day in this garden. A tinge of sorrow enter my heart. I might not have known her but looking at the garden just eases the sorrow. I wonder who she was, the man who I call father often said 'she did her duty you should not grieve for her.' I was pissed at him she may not be my 'true' mother but I would like to know the woman who gave birth to me for my second life and the man just saying his wife's life was worthless just piss me off. I do not know my new father that much he barely have time for me which was not surprising actually seeing that he runs the biggest empire of the era. Though he pisses me off on how he treated his dead wife with no respect but a part of my mind tells me that he is grieving and is coping by treating his wife have non important to avoid his pain.

I looked up at the moon. It seems so distant and beautiful, most people say it's the most beautiful thing ever and I agree it's beautiful in a sad way. Despite my knowledge that humanity will one day reach the star I often associate the moon with solitude and loneliness. Maybe that is what my new father is feeling or I could be wrong. I'm not a social butterfly but I would never want to be truly alone. I sighed it's getting late I should head to bed.

[1 month later]

"My prince stay close." I nodded at today's guard. I was wearing a brown cloak with a hood covering my face, the cloak was covering my body and my sword that I'm carrying on my waste. Today was a special occasion well to me that is. This will be the first time in my 6 years alive as Lucius that I will be leaving the castle. Why you asked it's because my father said, ``If you are going to rule the Empire than you walk in it's most famous city' or something like I was actually surprised I stop listening half way through. I always thought that my father was one of those arrogant types who looked down on common people. I guess I still do not know him.

I was excited to see Rome. In my past life I rarely travel never going to far from my home and seeing one the most famous city in the entire world would be a new experience.

Rome was without a doubt beautiful, the people here all wearing smiles and working. I once read during one my lessons the Rome was the first true civilization. I really doubt it the first civilization but it was probably the most advanced civilization in the past and present. I looked at every building the architect was first class. Every building seem to equal in their beauty.

I walk through the crowd in a hurry to see the port call me childish but I wanted to see the ships on the crystal clear ocean. And the sight was worth it the sun's light seemed to be illuminating the water and the ships in the port was a sight. The multiple color flags the people seemed welcoming to each other.

I looked around to see my guards but I couldn't spot them. 'Waits did I lose them on accident!' I was so excited to see the port that I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. What's worse is that I don't know the way back to the castle. Crap!

Now in most situations of being lost it's a good idea to stay where you are but the problem is that I don't do well in stressful situation. 'Crap! Crap!' I ran through the crowd through streets and alleys until I was utterly lost. 'Dam it Lucius you just had make things worse' I sighed I look at the sky the sun was about to set.

I sighed I was lost and tired the only thing I can do is just rest. I set my back against the wall and looked at the cloudy night sky. 'Pathetic. Just pathetic Lucius you got excited over a stupid port.' I berating myself for my stupidity.

"Someone catch the thief." I heard someone yelling I saw a boy around my age with blonde hair and blue wearing rags carrying pieces of bread was running from a shop owner chasing him. I don't know why I was running after the boy but my gut says go after him.

When I reached where the shop owner corner the boy I saw the shop owner beating the boy who was on the ground crawl up on the street. "This is what you get you filthy street rat." The man continues to beat the boy. I couldn't watch it any more. I stepped in once again to help a stranger but I had an obligation to save him as the future Emperor.

"Enough." I said with a steeled voice. The shop owner and the child looked at me surprised.

"This is none of your business kid get lost." The shop owner said. I sent a glare at the man. My purple eyes glare menacingly at him. The man started to shake it wasn't clear to see but practicing watching people allowed me to see the man shaking slightly. "Tch whatever. If I ever see you again you street rat I kill you."

The shop owner left while the kid was looking at me suspiciously. I walked up to him and hold out my hand and smile awkwardly and asked "Do you need help." He looked at me suspiciously which I understand he was a street rat who was all by himself suddenly been helped by a total stranger.

"Why?" He asked. Huh I supposed that is a reasonable question, "Why did you help me instead beating me up?" Dear God what do people really beat up a thief that is just mess up! Is it really I was from a time where that would be an over exaggeration but in this era people think beating up a kid half to death just for stealing to be a fair punishment.

"It was the right thing to do." Both as a person and as a future Emperor. He looked at my hand than grabbed it. I pulled him up. Once he was on his feet he went behind the boxes and pick a few loaves of bread wrapped around a cloth.

"If you wished to stay at my place for tonight than you can." He said and I look surprised I half expected just to leave but I guess he wants to repay debt or something like that. I was about to say no but I was lost and it was a little chilly.

"Grrrwwl " I looked at my stomach with a look of betrayal and sighed. I followed the boy down the street that was totally different from the streets I visited during the day. The street looked haunted buildings were half destroyed and the street smell like shit. People were on the streets wearing rags. People were coughing up fits. I was shocked at this. I may not know much about my father's dealings but surely my father wouldn't let these conditions happen right under his nose right.

The boy went through an ally and enter to be a poorly made shelter. I enter and saw the boy kneeling down to a little girl with blonde hair and dimly green eyes. Judging their physical appearance they are siblings.

"Hey Alice I'm back" the boy said with a small smile. Alice cough a little and then looked at her brother "Adam you are hurt." She said in a sad voice

"I'm fine." Adam said with a reassuring smile. Alice cutely glare at Adam than she looked at me.

"Hello there I'm Alice I'm sorry if my brother had to drag you into trouble." Adam bristle at that and asked "Wait why do you assume I got into trouble." Practically ignoring the part about dragging me into his mess.

"Your face and you always get in trouble." Alice said as if it's an absolute truth. Adam was seething in annoyance. I looked at this scene with a small smile on my face. Despite their poor living conditions they were able to keep their smiles. My stomach growled again and I flushed in embarrassment

"Here you go." Adam handed me a loaf of bread. I took a bite out of it, it was tasteless but I didn't mind. "Umm, what's your name. " Adam asked.

I swallowed and taken off my hood my blood red hair and purple eyes were full view of the siblings. "Lucius" I said with a welcoming smile.

"Nice to meet you Lucius." He holds out his hand and I shook it. Despite getting lost and seeing only a fraction of the problems I will have to fix but I found 2 friends who I wouldn't trade for the world.

* * *

**I know it's kinda cliche how a noble get's loss on the streets of a city then meets a street rat they become best friend through thick and thin but it was the only way I could come up with a way to ****introduce**** my 2 OC'S and show Lucius how big the problem he is going to face. If the ****poverty in the capital bad then you should looked at poorly manage lands. ****If you want to make the world a better place you are going to need a personal reason not just out of the goodness of your heart.**

**Akutzu Pentaghast I honestly don't know if I will be doing a FGO arc. I do not know a lot about and it's extremely long both the game and the anime but for people who want to see Lucius in Grand Order I can make snippets of some scenes for omakes. And if a lot people wish to see a FGO arc I would have him pair up with Olga since I hated how they killed her off so soon.**

**Sunfang193 thank you for pointing out my mistake about the eyes and I fix my mistake. As for future abilities I won't spoil to much but yeah when he gets Florent he is going to be creating forest like Hashirama.**

**Krowlein like I said before I'm a new writer on so I don't know any good beta readers if you have some beta readers you know can you please tell me. Another thing I will try to make the chapters longer but like I said before I'm a lazy writer so make short to medium size chapter are easy for me but I will try but don't get your hopes up. **

**The next chapter will be the end of the 1st arc which was to establish how Lucius thinks and his goals are for his future while gaining a few allies. Since I feel like bragging for my ego sake since I got 3 chapters in already I'll outline the 2nd arc for my viewers**

**There's trouble in the capital Lucius, Adam and Alice are sent away from Rome under the pretense of squiring for an old friend of his father near the warring lands of Britain. Even though Lucius is out of harms way from the trouble in Rome danger comes to him in the form of barbarians and a beautiful girl.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Runelt99 being a 'Saint' doesn't automatically make you a Ruler class servant. Sherlock's Holmes is consider to be a Ruler class servant and he is not a saint. Having no desire for the grail is the main qualifications for the class Ruler. Lucius already knows about The Holy Grail war when he is alive and will not want to get involve. He will be 'Nope I suffer enough during this second life I don't need the drama from the Holy Grail War along with it my own baggage.' Let's face it every Holy Grail War as a bitter sweet ending and it's own psychological problem with the participants. Some are good (Waver and Sieg), some are better sweet (Shirou and Hakuno[1st game]) and some are just bad (Everyone expect Keri and Waver walked out of the 4th holy grail war either a broken shell or dead). So he will have no desire to even-participate in any war even as a Ruler summon by the Grail he will be 'No! Summon someone else aren't their to be at least a couple other Rulers why me I don't want to freaking summon let me enjoy my peace in the Throne of Heroes' The only reason why Lucius will be summon by Kariya is that he will hear Kariya plea's and remembering the show Lucius grits his teeth and allows himself to be summon so that he can just kill Zouken right then and their. Then destroyed the Grail. Finally the Berserker slot technically is filled by 'Ruler' Lucius since the Einzbern summon Avenger/Ruler depending on which timeline to replace the Berserker class during the 3rd Holy Grail War.**

I woke up hearing coughing fit that sounded bad. Very bad. I looked and saw Alice crawl up coughing while Adam was right next to her freaking out. "Alice what's wrong." Adam asked. I immediately went over to them and put the back of my hand on Alice's forehead.

"It's not good she has a high fever. Adam grabbed me cloth dip in clean water." Adam immediately went to grab the cloth he folded the bread in yesterday in a bucket of water which I presume to be water from a nearby well. He quickly grabbed the towel twisted it than folded back in. Her fever cooled down for now.

"How did you now that would help." Adam asked me.

"I read it in a book." I said which is actually true. Since I was reborn in this era the only things that could keep me sane was reading. I practically spent every hour of the day reading after finishing my lessons and sword training. The royal library had books about our history, music, art and medicine. I was by no means a doctor or expert in medicine but I could recognize some symptoms to some illness so I could treat if the best I could if there was no doctor near by.

"Alice seems to have the flu, it's not deadly at this stage but if not treated soon she will die." I said seriously. Adam paled at what what he said.

"What do we need?" Adam looks at me with a burning intensity that was willing to burn the whole world to save his sister.

"We need to find a doctor. Most doctors keep medicine for the flu and I got money to pay for it And just in case we get separated the medicine should be in clear jar with a green liquid in it." I said and we nodded at each other and began running towards the marketplace as if the devil was chasing us. When we reached the market place we what looked to be a festival and we saw a large crowd in front of us. Me and Adam rushed through desperate to get out out of the crowd to see the stands. When I reached a narrow street I looked to see if Adam was next to me but he wasn't.

"Damn it we must have gotten separated in the crowd. I have no time to look for him I have to find a doctor!" I rushed down the streets full of stalls asking for directions to the nearest doctor and they gave instructions and I finally reach the doctor's stall. "Excuse me do have any medicine for the flu?" I asked while trying to catch my breath

"Sorry a thief just stole the last one," The doctor said in pointing down the way Adam probably ran good job Adam "though I call the guards to catch the thief so they should be back with it." I stare and horror. I immediately ran in that direction hoping that Adam didn't get caught.

I ran all the way until I saw Adam was caught by a guard who was holding him up by one arm. Adam had a look of sorrow and sadness as if the world had taken everything from him. "Adam!" I yelled out, Adam and the guards looked at me.

A fire appeared in Adam's eyes he used his free hand and grabbed the medicine he hid in his shorts. He threw it at me and yelled "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME GIVE IT TO ALICE!" I caught the medicine and started to run in the direction to where Alice was. Desperation and my own determination fuling my steps the guards were on my tail. I imagine Alice dying just because I couldn't give her the medicine if I was caught.

An image of Alice with her cheery smile in absolute darkness getting farther away. Adam never seeing his sister again. I grew more desperate to get their remembering how powerless I could stop my own death. Imagining myself in absolute darkness, I refuse to yet an innocent girl barely 5 year old dying of a sickness. I REFUSE THAT!

I don't know what happened to me right at that moment but as if my body became lighter and legs become stronger allowing me to run faster leaving the guards in the dust.

I reached the shack and I rushed in. Alice was sleeping sounding I smiled at that but immediately woke her. Her open and readjusted to the light. She looked at me and asked "Lucius, where's Adam." She asked

I steeled myself and said "He fine. He is right behind me because he was just slow but right now you need to drink this." I said jokingly and she smiled at me as she opens her mouth. She gulped the medicine like a good girl and once she drank all the medicine she scrunch her face. "Yes I know it tastes bitter but once you start feeling healthy you will say it's worth it." I said

"So here you are, thief." I looked and saw the guards I lost early standing in front of the shack. They had Adam tied up. "Give us the medicine." one of the guards said.

I couldn't help but smirk and said "I can't I already gave the medicine to the girl." Despite our situation me and Adam couldn't help but smile and feel victorious. The guards look annoyed but for some reason I couldn't but dread.

The guards immediately rushed me and push my head into the ground. "Grabbed the girl she will be taken to the church while the boys will be whipped 20 times."

"No big brother, Lucius!" As one of the guards picked up Alice as she screams towards me and Adam.

"Wait Lucius?" One of the older looking guards looked as if something hit him in the head. "Wait take off the hood that boy." The guards took my heads off. Most of the guards that seem to be high-ranking one seems to recognize me. Which wasn't hard given my unique look. "Get Prince Lucius Tiberius off the ground."

"What the prince doing here." Most of the guards asked.

"My apologise my prince." The leader said the guards bow while Adam and Alice looked shock.

I sighed and said, "It's okay but can you please yet my friends go." Almost everyone looked shocked at what I said especially Adam and Alice. What did I say something wrong. Like I said before, I wasn't the most social person but even I understand that 2 strangers that helped each other even when they need help too were friends. Maybe that Adam and Alice never would have believed the crown prince would call them friends.

"Yes of course my prince." The guards and untie Adam and put Alice down. "We will have to return you the castle your father was worried about you." The leader said

"Fine but Adam and Alice are coming with us," I said one of the guards was about to object but I cut him off "they gave me for the night and shelter for the night I will not leave them on the streets after showing me kindness when they had no obligations to do so." I said in a firm tone with a level glare. The guard swallowed than nodded.

The way back to the castle was a quiet affair it seem that both Adam and Alice were still in shock that I was the crown prince and I consider them friends. I was however dreading seeing my father, he will surely be pissed. It may sound stupid for a grown ass man to be afraid of another grown ass man being angry or disappointed with him. I fully acknowledge that but my father is the guy who rule the greatest Empire of the era so his glare would probably terrifying.

Once we enter my father chambers my father was there. His look was not what I expected. I was expecting royal attire befitting of his statue not this drunken mess of a man. His red hair dull a little, along with it's unkempt mess, his white shirt stain with what I presume to be wine. When our eyes met he rushed towards me and hugged me tightly as if I were to disappear any second.

"Oh thank God, you are alright I thought you to be loss to forever just like your mother." I was left speechless. I always suspected that he loved my mother but I always thought that to be optimistic. But this reaction proves that my father did love my mother. The man who I always thought that he treated mother as a tool to give birth to an heir.

I truly felt guilty for my hatred towards my father. He was grieving even though I suspected he might be grieving but I always brush those aside saying that they were naive thoughts. I felt tears swell in my eyes and hugged them.

After we had an emotional outburst my father had me, Adam and Alice seat at a well dine table fell with food. Adam and Alice were drooling at the food. "Go ahead and eat." My father invited them with a smile and they didn't waste any time digging into the food. "Lucius," My father called my name and I immediately straighten up, "what happen that lead to lose your guards?" he asked.

I told him how I wanted to see the port and I got excited to see the port I ran ahead of the guards and subsequently lost them in the crowd. How I met Adam and Alice and how me and Adam got the medicine. Instead of being angry like what I expected he just smile. He walked up to me and patted my head.

To say I was shocked it was a complete understatement. Guess today 'Hey let's surprise Lucius with shocking displays' days. I felt embarrassed from the head pat but another part is glad. "You are your mother's son." He said with a small smile. "Well we have to give proper rewards to your friends now do we Lucius." My father said

"Yes we do." I stated firmly I refused to let them back on the streets I will settle no less than them staying here even if I have to lose the love of my father that I just discovered.

My father smile at my look "Well since they were so kind to help you without knowing who you are and the show of trust between you and Adam during your run in with the guards I believe it's appropriate Adam will be trained to become your sworn-shield. As for Alice she can become a maid after she recovers and has some training. With my decision both Adam and Alice will be living in the castle since they have no guardians." My father said leaving all 3 of us speechless.

"Thank you, your highness." Adam immediately bow his head.

My father chuckle and said, "No need to thank me I just giving you your proper reward for helping my son." my father began to walk through the doors "You 3 may rest for today than tomorrow we will begin your lessons. Excuse me I have to prepare I had a lot of work to catch up." My father left.

"So? What do we do..?" I asked turning around seeing Adam and Alice began eating the deserts the servants were putting on the table. I sweat drop at the scene but join in once I see a chocolate cake.

Today was a good day and I wish everyday was like this but I knew deep down that the future waits for no one.I wonder what the future holds for us adventures like the one we just got down with. As I thought about dread fills my stomach as if my instinct tells me to be prepared. Prepare for what I don't know.

* * *

**I know I kinda made this chapter end on a sweet note ****making everything turn out find and I know some will dislike how I did not making the MC suffer through a traumatic event but this chapter had 2 purposes give the siblings and Lucius the opportunity for them to grow their friendship and to humanize the father. I have plans for the father later on down the line and I will have an interlude from the father just before Lucius returns to Rome. And if anyone guess what my plans for the father before I even post the father interlude you get a to choose an omake that I will post on the chapter after the interlude **


	5. Chapter 5

**Flitterflux first off what my Lucius did was totally in character. In the first chapter I had established that he is in fact a HERO. When he died the first time he saved a TOTAL STRANGER from being hit by a truck pretty heroic if you asked me. True Lucius doesn't consider himself a hero but that doesn't stop him from being one. And him wanting to protect Alice's smile where did you get that he wanted to protect her smile he never said that. True I had put the mental image of Alice smiling but that was put the fear of god that a child little less then 6 years old dying and he had the medicine to save her in his hands. If you are a decent human being you would do everything and you can save her. And for you saying that chapter 4 was a bit rush yes I will admit the first arc is a bit rushed because I wanted to reach the exciting arcs sooner. In my defense the first arc was supposed to be short it was a way introduce the MC and the siblings and establish some character traits and future conflicts in later arcs**

* * *

[Adam point of view]

I don't remember much about my life before me and Alice were thrown on the streets. The only thing I can remember is that me and Alice were always happy. My family was not poor or rich we were in the middle class of citizens. My father was a merchant while our mother was just an ordinary housewife. Our family wasn't special and we didn't want to be, we were content with our happy life but the world just didn't want us to be happy.

I remember the night where my whole life change. It was just an ordinary routine that night my mother and I was preparing dinner while Alice was playing with the wooden knights father bought for us. Father came crashing through the door with a frightened look on his face.

"Adam grab your sister and hide in the basement!" I was shocked at my father said hurried me and Alice in the basement. Openly the latch on the floor and usher us down the stairs. "Listen to me Adam, protect your sister." That was the last thing my father said to me and it stayed with me.

A few moments later we heard loud noises coming above us. Alice was hugging me tightly while I was staring at the ceiling above. I was just as scared as Alice but I placed her on the floor and open the latch small enough for me to peak out. And the image I saw was burned into my memory replacing the image of my parents.

There was a group of men wearing cloaks and hoods pinning my parents to the floor. The leader of the group was tall and was looking at my parents with a cruel smile. "Poor lost lamb you stumble upon a wolves' den and so you were eaten. I do apologize for having to kill your wife but we can't take the chance of letting her live if you told her any of the secrets you have found out. Let God have mercy on you poor lambs." The man said with a cruel mocking smile. Then he ordered his men to cut our parents throats. "Take the bodies burn them to ashes than scatter the ashes to the ocean." The man ordered.

Me and Alice stayed in the basement for hours before we finally came and saw our destroyed home in pieces. I forced Alice not to look and we left the house.

Life on the streets was hard. I had to steal food for me and Alice, build a shelter for us to live in and protect Alice from thugs. Their were some days where I thought it would be a mercy to go heaven to see mom and dad. When I remember those days I felt ashamed of those days.

After living on the streets for almost a year I thought nothing could scare me anymore. I was wrong. The day Alice started coughing up fits, I was terrified beyond belief. I lost my parents only a year ago and now I am about to lose my sister.

I did everything I could to keep her healthy. Getting her fresh water, fresh bread and clothes yet. Even trying to find people to help but no one would listen to an orphan when they called out for help.

When I stole bread from a baker and was beaten for it. I couldn't help but curse God. Mother often said be kind and others will be kind, yet I only knew of cruelty and apathy. Nobody wanted to help poor orphans and I had to protect Alice no matter what. I wanted to scream on how unfair the world is.

Than as if some miracle the person who was just a stranger appeared in a brown cloak and hood saved me. The person who later become my best friend and my king showed up as if God as answer my prayer and helped me. He threatened the baker to leave me alone. His voice held firm tone, his body radiated pure confidence and he has an air that demanded everyone to listen when he talks.

When he offered his hand something told me that I could trust him and so I took him to the shack where Alice was. When we eat there was an awkward silence between us. When he finally took off his hood. His blood red hair, piecing purple eyes and his face appeared to that of royalty which I soon found out was true when he saved me and Alice from being separated after giving Alice the medicine.

When he called us friends I was shell-shocked. Not in thousands of years could I believe the heir to the Roman Empire would call a street rat he met less than a day a friend. The guards took me and Alice along with Lucius to the castle where we met the Emperor himself.

A part of me felt jealous of Lucius and his father hugging knowing I will never see my own parents. When the Emperor basically adopted us in all but name our life basically did a 180. We had food,clothes,medicine and a roof.

Lucius and I practice with sir Romeo together and we both agree he is a monster. He pushed our bodies to their limits. Beat us down during our spars. It was torture. Despite the the pain I begin to improve. I lasted longer in our spars even if it's a couple of seconds. I was improving at a noticeable paste.

Ser Romeo even said I was a prodigy when it came to sword fighting. Even Lucius agreed that I was a prodigy only having a few months catching up to Lucius who had a whole year of training in the art of the sword. Lucius is very competitive when it comes at sword play saying that I had to work harder if I want to beat him which I happy to do. So I push myself on a daily basis training until my body gives out.

Even though I train until my entire body is broken and order to be Lucius sworn-shield I will do it. The person who gave Alice a better life who I would gladly die for. For I am the sworn shield of the future Emperor of Rome Lucius Tiberius.

[Alice]

The earliest thing I could remember was my brother taking care of me on the streets. It was just after our parents death. I don't remember much about them only vague images come to mind. The only person who I can recognize as my blood family is Adam.

During the days on the streets I hated myself. I was always a burden on Adam. Every time I got hungry he would steal and come back with bruises. I always tell him not to get in trouble but I knew he would not stop because of me and I hated myself for it.

When I had gotten sick was probably the best thing to happen. No I did not want to die so that my brother would be free of the burden of taking care of me. The sickness gave a way for us to meet Lucius.

When I first saw him, I was honestly jealous of his looks. Like seriously a boy should not look so beautiful. I wanted his red hair with purple eyes.

Anyways, I was so happy that Adam found a friend. The way Adam and Lucius got along seemed as if they knew each other for years even though they just met.

The next day when Adam and Lucius ran off to get the medicine change our lives forever. We were able to live in the castle thanks to Lucius and the Emperor. Our lives had gotten a thousand times better.

Though I had to learn housekeeping to stay in the castle yet it was well worth it. The other servants are so nice. They taught me everything from cleaning,cooking and gardening. I love gardening, especially in Lucius mother's garden it's so beautiful.

The only thing I hate is that I can't practice with Lucius and Adam in sword-play. I don't want to be weak and be a burden for Adam or Lucius. I begged them to be trained me but Adam was absolute in me not learning how to wield a sword while Lucius was hesitant.

"You know Adam you won't be able to by her side forever. I think it would be better if she learn to defend herself than relying on someone else to defend her." Lucius said I nodded at what Lucius said while Adam begin biting his lip considering what Lucius said but answer was still no.

"No, I don't want my little sister to be put in danger that it." My brother said in a firm voice. Lucius just sighed in recognition. I wanted to shout saying how unfair this was but held my tongue. I know my life is more pleasant than most people in the world but I really wanted to know how to fight.

Later the same night Lucius came into my room and woke me. "Shhh, we don't want to wake anyone." I was rubbing my eyes with my left hand while Lucius was dragging me to the garden. We stop in the center of the garden. "Here." Lucius handed me a wooden sword "I can't promise you will be a master swords-woman but I can promise you will know how to defend yourself." Lucius said.

"Thank you." I said in a hushed whispered I said. We begin training, 1 hour every night each day. My training was not anything special just the basic stances and anything that Lucius could show me. I was grateful to him for teaching me.

Even though Lucius could only teach me the basics and only for an hour I tried to incorporate Lucius training as my duty as a maid. My footwork while sweeping the floor, balance while carrying the dishes and dodging while walking through the halls avoiding the people walking down the hall.

I practice everything Lucius taught me in secret so I will never be a burden for my brother again. I was weak and a burden towards my brother. I will become stronger for my Emperor the person who gave me and Adam a home and the chance for me to become stronger. For that I will fight and die for my Emperor.

[Lucius]

It's been 7 years since I met Adam and Alice. Life at the castle begin brighter so to say. I had friends who I could talk to and laugh with. Adam is without a doubt protective of Alice to an insane degree. Not surprising since he lived on the streets protecting her. I asked Adam what happen to their parents since Alice couldn't remember them and he said "It's doesn't matter."

When he gave me that answer I think his parents might have abandoned him or something like that. Anyway, he spends most of his time practicing with his swordsmanship the only time when he stops if me or Alice force him or to eat.

With Alice she takes her duty serious listening to other servants on how to do the chores around the castle and at night I train her in what I learned from Romeo at night. Even though Adam refused her to train do to him not wanting her to get hurt and probably because of the misconception that girls are weak. Anyway despite Adam's refusal I begin to train Alice.

I know this goes directly against Adam's wishes but I just can't ignore Alice might be endangered and we are not their to protect her.

Finally my father changed after I got lost in the city. He talked about how he and mother met and how he fell in love. Though my father still spends a lot of time doing his duty as Emperor he still makes time for me.

My father has called me, Adam and Alice to his office. He was dressed in his royal attire which is red and black coat with a white tunic. "Lucius I called you hear to tell you that you will be traveling to an old friend of mine in Gaul to squire for him." My father said with a calm faced while me, Adam and Alice were surprised.

Gaul was the western region of Europe where modern day France, Luxembourg and Ireland are. To be squiring for someone even if it's an old friend so far away from Rome is suspicious. "Father why?" He knows what I'm asking and he just smiles and said

"Nothing for you to worry about. Prepare your thinks you will be leaving tomorrow. My friend as been told about the arrangement. He see you safe during your stay at his lands." My father said.

I wanted to protest but I knew I shouldn't. My father has his reasons for sending me their. I might not be a political player just yet but sending your heir to a region far away seems fishy. Gaul is far away from Rome and it web of politics that comes with being a noble or someone in a position in power. It seems my father wants me far away from Rome. That scares me, not of leaving but for my father. He has been the Emperor since he was 15 and he is now reaching his forties. For him to be sending me off like this the political game doesn't seem to be in our favor. I just hope nothing bad happens to him.

"We are really leaving the city. I can't wait to see the new place, eat the new food and meeting new people." Alice was shouting happily since this will be the first time she and Adam will be leaving the castle and Rome in their lives. I was excited to but my fear for my father was dampening my excitement.

"Well I can agree with you it will be a new experience to see the outside world." Adam said "Right Lucius." He turned his head to look at me. He eyed me and sent a looked my way saying 'Are you okay'.

I shake my head getting rid of my fears and answered "Yeah last time I left the castle I met my best friend and someone who I see has a little sister. Maybe this time I will find my true love." I said in a sarcastic tone. If only I hadn't said that maybe I wouldn't have met **her**.

* * *

**The second arc is in full swing. Before I sign off I will answer the complaint that kept popping up. The length of my chapters. Most of you keep complaining about their length being to short which is understandable since it's annoying to read short chapters but here is my answer to your complaint. It's better then nothing. Would you rather read a long chapter but have to wait at least 2 or more weeks to see the next chapter or read 1 short chapter every week. You choose, but if I write a chapter with everything needed for character development/interaction/plot development I will not write any more. Call me lazy or a bad writer whatever I do not care what you think. I am not writing this story to gain fame or something like that but because I want to. So there is your answer that I will not write anything unless it's for my story to go forward. **


	6. Chapter 6

[6 months later]

I hate traveling.

Don't get me wrong I always liked going to new places and seeing new things. But I hate the traveling part. I always hated having to sit down for long periods bored out of my mind in the car.

Traveling in a carriage is a thousand times worsted. Like seriously can't I have nothing to do. I read all the books I brought along 5 times already. The only thing I can do is look out the window.

Anyway other than how long our journey is it has some good points. The views were nice and the villages were a great way to gain information and experience.

What kind of information and experience. Well information about the land and lords. I want to know who is the most loyal and component lords are. So when I try to break down the power I have I can give to people who I can not to abuse it.

I sighed thinking about how I'm going to rule the empire. I have a rough idea to create a system where the people have some power. I'm not naive to believe I can destroy the caste system in this era but try to limit the power us nobles have. A noble can get away with murdering a peasant for the slightest crime such as stealing a piece of food.

Another issue is the poverty in the Empire. I already have a plan for that. During the progressive era in America Hull Houses were created to give a home and education to the poor. I am planning on doing something similar.

Finally the Church. Yeah my plans have not changed at all in my plan in destroying their power base in the government but it will prove harder than I originally thought. The Church goes deeper than I thought. The Church has been in power since the beginning of the Empire.

So if I wish to eliminate the Church power in the government I need to find absolute proof of it's corruption so no one can move against it my decision.

I sighed enough planning for the future. I looked out the window. The Gaul are was an area where the risk takers from Rome came. The people who come here either wanted to escape their old lives or get power. The land became of interest to the Empire little less than a century ago.

The Roman Empire has over 60 million people and there was so much room in the Empire before overpopulation. My grandfather created a law that was fairly similar to the homestead act from westward expansion. For people who travel to the Gaul area if you survive you can keep the land.

Survive what you asked, why the Saxons who live in the Gual area of course. Just like the Native Americans who live on the American plains the Saxons didn't like people moving onto their land so fights broke out. Not a lot of people wish to come here but those who come and survive here can keep their lands and pay low taxes. Despite the dangers people come here to start a new life even means fighting and killing for it.

I chuckle even thousands years later humanity still makes the same mistakes. We continue to indulge in conflict with no end in sight no matter the era. What a tragic fate of humanity to be stuck in conflict that is caused by our nature. Human nature is without a doubt a self-serving one. Everyone human past,present and future will always care for themselves and their beliefs.

Many terrorist organizations in the modern era believes their beliefs are truly just and right. That they are willing to cause masserces to show their righteousness. Yet do their beliefs have merits to them maybe, maybe not but they are willing to kill so many to enforce their beliefs. What a tragic tale we humans have.

Despite the tragedies we humans have and will commit that's what makes humanity beautiful. The tragedies we humans have experience gives us a determination to change things for the better. Their will always be conflicts and tragedies for us humans because it's our nature. Yet despite that we are able to turn tragedies into motivation to change things for a brighter future.

I know this belief could be called blind optimism since I never really suffer before in my past and current life. Yet that is my belief that tragedies and our strength to move forward from them what makes humanity beautiful. Even if we can't bring the bright future in 1 generation we can give our dreams to the next and hope that one day the bright future we all dream about may come to past.

I looked out the carriage to look at a beautiful flower meadow. I smile at it, it was so beautiful and truly a sight to behold without a doubt.

[1 week later]

"Finally we are here!" I yelled out seeing the castle we will be staying as we enter the gates. 6 months of none stop traveling in a carriage I was just happy I didn't have to sit down in this stupid carriage for a long time.

"Finally we can train to our heart's content." Adam said. I looked at Adam with an exasperated look. He is truly a training maniac he needs to just relax, well considering for the past six months all we have done was to sit down and read it would be understandable if Adam would want to train.

"Finally I starting to get bored!" Alice yelled out. Making my ears ring. Alice jumped out of the carriage and ran ahead of us while me and Adam follow her. As we were about to reach the doors of the castle they opened up. A man with greying black hair and tired black eyes.

"So these are the brats that the Emperor sent to squire for me." The man asked in an irritated tone. I gulped he has an aura that made me want to wet my pants a feeling shared with Alice and Adam. We were all scared until the man started laughing. "The looks on your faces are priceless." The man laughs as we chuckle nervously. "My name is Giovanni Leonessa."

"Well come in we can put your belongings in your rooms and talked after. " The man said as we follow his servants to our new rooms. The castle was very similar to 'Winterfell' from 'Game of Thrones'.

After we put our belongings to our rooms. We met up in the dining hall and began having lunch since we got here near noon. "So how was your travels."

"""Boring""" We all said. We know this guy is powerful but we just didn't care. I always spoke my mind. This man is a friend of my father so that means he somewhat trustworthy and I didn't need to be polite most of the time.

"Blunt just like your father said." Giovanni said with a chuckle. "Well tomorrow we will start your training now you three rest."

[2 months]

During the past 2 months has been a great learning experience. I learn how to maintain lands. Giovanni lands are quite large compared to other Gaul nobles. He was able to maintain his lands do to his years of experience along with protecting due his past of being a general.

Giovanni taught me how to manage probably and taught me a thing or two about military tactics just in case.

I wasn't the only learning new things. Adam and Alice were working on their swordsmanship. They both take swordsmanship like fish to water. I felt a little jealous despite my good work ethic of training with a sword I still believe they will surpass me and I'm scared of that. I know it's stupid for a grown ass man to fear being out perform by kids but I work hard to get to where I'm with the sword.

I sigh as I looked around the forest me and Adam were traveling on. Giovanni ordered me and Adam to explore the region around the castle. The reason why we are alone is because 'You two kids are monsters you can probably fight half of my knights to a standstill.' I don't know how to feel about that. A part of me believes he was just saying that but another part is happy that I earn such praise.

'Sniff, sniff' "Adam do you smell that." I asked Adam

Adam started sniffing he nodded and answered. "It's fire."

We nodded to each other knowing where we were heading. We kicked our horses to where the fire. As we reached to where the fire originated we saw a decent size mansion and it on fire. We saw 3 men with ripped clothes and swords carrying with a wagon putting anything that looks valuable into their wagon. And a girl? A girl with a sack covering her face was thrown in the back of the wagon.

I seethe in anger, the girl is

* * *

around my age and she was probably going to be sold as a sex slave. I want to save her and it seems I wasn't the only one. I looked at Adam he is grinding his teeth probably imagining Alice as the girl.

"There's 3 of them we can take them if we play it smart." I said as Adam nodded.

[3rd point of view]

As we circle around the bandits. "Dam that old man killed 7 of us." One of the bandits said.

"Enough complaining we survive and got the girl didn't we along with the valuables inside the mansion." Another said

"And since there's only 3 us we get more money." The final bandit said with a smirk while the other two laughed but they soon stop laughing as the final bandit loss his head to a child. The last two bandits were shell shocked that a child around 8 or 10 beheaded a grown man. They soon got out of their state of shock when the child who behead their ally along with another running straight to them. They got out their sword and prepare for a fight.

[Lucius]

Their stance are sloppy but are good enough to pass for a decent swordsman. These bandits might have some training but either they just robbed people who couldn't fight back or left the army which teaches swordsmanship. Either way they are no match for me or Adam.

I rushed my opponent aiming for the gaps in his defense hoping to finish the bandit so I can help Adam. I block a couple of my attacks but most landed to where I aimed for such the right knee and left shoulder. Limiting my opponent movements and causing pain to my opponent which broke his concentration. The bandit was now limping making him bend down to around my shoulders and his defenses were down. And like a snake I went in for the kill. I shove my sword through the bandit's.

Blood shot out from his throat covering my hands and face with his blood. While his eyes were staring at me. His looked sent me eyes full of hatred but beyond that hatred I saw fear. Fear of dying and the unknown after death.

'What have I done?' I asked myself. I had just killed a human being. I never killed anyone before, sure I have seen death but only as an outside party but not being directly involved in a death. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a scream. 'Adam' I immediately thought. I ran to where the scream was.

[Adam (While fighting his opponent)]

His opponent has decent sword skills but he has nothing on sir Romeo or the other knights I trained with. I continue rushing the bandit with swift strikes back to back. The bandit continue blocking but after each block he becomes more and more sloppy. Finally his opponent immediately slip upped and revealed a hole in his defense. I immediately capitalize on the hole in his defense. I cut diagonally through the bandits chests.

Since the bandit wasn't wearing any armour his gut spilled. The smell of blood was disgusting but I was used to it. I lived on the streets for a year I grew used to despair and loss of life. I knew becoming Lucius sworn shield would lead me to kill yet I was fine with that.

These men were nothing short on monsters. Not caring who they kill only what they can take. The girl who they put in their carriage would have been ransom to her parents, kill or sell as a sex slave. I imagine what would have happened if Alice would have been kidnapped like this it made my blood boil. I felt absolutely no regret killing this man.

"Adam!" I looked around and saw Lucius looking at me worriedly at me. "I'm fine, Lucius." I said. Lucius hesitated before nodding.

[Lucius]

Adam said he was fine but I don't know if he was telling the truth or he was just saying that. Because I know I'm not fine and I'm mentally older than him. We got out into the wagon and saw the girl unconscious and no injuries. We sigh in relief. "Adam grab our horses while I drive the wagon." I said while Adam nodded. I wanted to leave as soon as possible not wanting to look back at the corpses behind us.

I look over my shoulder and saw the girl sleeping peacefully. Looking at her figure eases my guilt but not enough. I turned around thinking this may be the first of many times I will have to kill. Can I bear the burden of taking another life. I sigh and looked up to the blue sky I wish I didn't have to answer that question but sooner or later I will have to answer it.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update my story I was just finishing it up Sunday before going to bed. Any way I hope you liked this chapter. This was setting up Lucius ideology on humans which will help him develop is own ideology of what an Emperor/King should be, along with world building and finally his first fight/kill. I know some people will say there is no way two children who are 8 years old can kill three full grown adults. Yet me tell you this is the FUCKING NASUVERSE were the humans there are consider superhuman by our standards. For example Soichiro was a modern day assassin who could fight SABER ON EQUAL FOOTING EVEN IF CASTER WAS REINFORCING HIS BODY WITH MAGIC, HIS SKILLS IN HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT AND STRENGTH COULD KILL A NORMAL HUMAN In SINGLE PUNCH. Now imagine 2 prodigies were it comes to sword-fighting during the final few decades of the Age of Gods it's believable. **

**As for the girl you guys probably know who she is so let me introduce you guys to Morgan Le Fay. Sunfang your idea of Lucius x Morgan was an original story plot but whether they have a happy ending is up in the air,this is Fate after all**

**Finally the fight scene was to help describe Lucius and Adam's sword styles. On Fate wiki Lucius said to have move like a snake so I thought that a fighting style that focus on delivering lethal blows by breaking his opponents with his strength and ending the fight as soon as possible. While Adam was like a river constantly striking pushing his opponents into a corner until they make a mistake then delivering the final blow.**


	7. Chapter 7

[?]

I missed home.

I want to go back home.

I missed the kind servants, the funny knights, master and father. I missed them all.

Father sent me away to an old friend's home. Father said he would protect then the bad men came and killed my father's friend. I cry at his death. He was so kind and gentle.

I'm terrified of what the bad men are going to do with me. When they knocked me ought I begged for someone to save me.

I open my eyes to look at my surroundings. I was in a small room with medical sabs and plants. I looked and saw someone walking in. He wore standard robes for a castle doctor. I eyed the man with a calculating looked forgetting my fear and focusing on my current situation. Master always said that due to my heritage I would probably find myself in this exact situation so he prepared me for this exact moment. So I steel my nerves

'So the person who was kidnapped is a noble.' My kidnapping was probably caused by one of my father's enemies. They are going to use me to get to father or master. Since they can't beat them using honorable means.

"Oh you are awake can someone get lord Giovanni and Lucius." The doctor said to one of the guards outside the room. 'Giovanni and Lucius' Those are probably the Lord and the heir who are going to use me as a hostage.

I heard foot-steps and saw 3 people walking in. 1 was the doctor from before and the others was a man who was around father's age and a boy? I was expecting a dishonorable knight who was around his early 20s. Not a boy with red hair and piercing purple eyes around my age.

"So young las mine if I ask you answer a couple of questions." The man asked but I knew it was a statement. But with that piece of information I now know that they had no Idea who I'm but it could also be a ruse to get my guard down.

"Of course m'lord" I said

"Well first of all who are you?" The man asked. I looked into his eyes and said the name my father told me to use.

"Leticia." I said The man looked straight into the man's eyes. 'Hold no doubt in what you say, that is the first rule in lying because if you doubt yourself then your lies will be seen through.' Master always said that to me.

"The second what were you doing on my land." The man said

"What do mean by that m'lord?" I said with a confused tone. I need to play the part of an innocent little girl. While the man seemed to believe me the boy however eyed me with suspicion in his eyes. 'The boy is sharp' He doesn't seem to believe me.

"Your house is...was on my land and I don't remember anyone settling in the area where your house was from." The man said.

"I don't know what you mean m'lord my father said that the area was safe and it was protected by a strong lord." I said trying to stroke the man's ego to take control of the conversation. '"Taking control of the conversation is very easy, just by stroking one's ego is one if not the best way to control the flow of conversation. By making the target remember one of his/her past glories or glorify them the flow of the conversation can be changed so easily and it helps that you are as cute as a fairy." As my master preceded to pat my head.'

"Did you and your family moved here from somewhere?" The man asked

"No m'lord not that I can recall my family lived here for around 15 years." I said trying to put the idea that a family was living on his lands for 15 years without him knowing. This way he can't openly announce it without running the risk of looking incompetent.

The man then began asking me about my 'family' while making sure I use an extremely sad tone while shedding fake tears. I told him the story my 'father' was from the military who retired here, married my 'mother' and had me. Told them that my 'mother' died during childbirth and my father raised me by himself. When I finished my story the man looked satisfied. While the boy eyed me with more suspicion, well at least that boy just doesn't only have his looks. I saw the boy eye twitching. I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Thank you for answering my questions and I am sorry for what happened to your father." The man said

"It's okay m'lord." I said in the same faux sadness as the man and boy left the room along with the doctor.

[Lucius]

'I call complete and utter bullshit' That girl was lying through her teeth. The first clue was when the girl looked at Giovanni straight into the eye. A girl who just lost her so called 'father' and was presumably kidnapped should have been frightened as hell. Second was the fact she presumably grew up with her 'father' alone and never left her estate. So she should have little to no contact with other human beings which would have made her extremely nervous when talking to complete strangers. Finally when speaking about her father her tears didn't feel real to me. I know that is strange but to me her tears seem like grieving tears. It wasn't like she didn't care for the man who was killed but her crying was like when losing precious possessions.

"So Lucius what do you think of the girl?" Giovanni asked me.

"She's lying." I immediately said, While Giovanni looked with a look that said 'explain' and I did.

"Lucius while you points do have merits why would a young girl like herself lie. True while her father may have been staying on my lands illegally what reason is it for her to lie?" Giovanni said.

'Dam' Giovanni got me there but my gut is telling me to watch her. Giovanni looked at me and sighed, "If you feel suspicious of her then you are free to watch her while she stays at the castle."

"Uh" I said

"While I doubt she was lying to us, we can't exactly let her leave since she would be endanger of more bandits since her house was invaded and something tells me there will be more of them coming after her and I can't let it be known that a family had been living on my lands without me knowing it or I run the risk of looking incompetent." Giovanni explained his reasoning and nodded.

I walked into my room where Adam and Alice were waiting for me. They looked at me with curious eyes wanting to know what is going to happen 'Leticia' and told them what the story. I didn't voice my suspicions to them because they were probably spied on her just because I was suspicious of the girl.

"Yes, a girl around my age!" Alice shouted out in excitement. Me and Adam looked at her, Alice saw our looks and elaborate her reaction. "I like playing with you guys but both you just keep on talking about boring stuff and swordplay." Well it's true me and Adam often talk about the future plans I'm going intact and how to improve living conditions of the common people. And Alice can't exactly say out loud that I'm teaching her swordsmanship.

"You do have a point the girl lost everything maybe she would be happy to have a friend." Adam said

I looked at Adam and Alice, I wanted to tell them my thoughts about the girl but knew I had no proof in my beliefs the only thing I can do is keep a close eye on the girl.

['Leticia' 2 months later]

Life at this new castle was different than at the homestead of my father's friend. I had to help the maids, as much I detest working while I could be studying or doing practice master often told me do everyday so I don't lose my edge.

I sighed but other doing meaningless labor I manage to gain information about my current situation. I am in Lord Giovannai loyal vassal to the current Roman Emperor Lucas and who is now training the heir to the Empire Lucius Tiberius along with his sworn-shield Adam and personal maid Alice.

The girl Alice was 4 years younger than me and she is such a sweet girl. When I first came here she showed me the ropes of being a maid. Everyday when we finished our chores she would often drag me off somewhere new each day to play. Despite my hate for doing meaningless things I do enjoy playing with her. When I asked her about how she and brother became friends with Lucius she told how they met. I was quite surprised when I heard the story.

I heard rumors about the prodigious heir to the Roman Empire throughout the continent. 'The Perfect Heir' they called him. A mind as sharp as a knife and talent with a sword that comes every few hundred years. I can see why the rumors came to be. I saw him training with the seniors knights of the castle and I may not know much about swordsmanship but I have watched father knights training long enough to see skill where it was and he is a monster. His strikes are fast and precise, aiming at the weak points of the body breaking his opponents guard than finishing the fight. It was like watching a snake delivering it's poison to its victim. While his sworn-shield was like a river constantly delivering strikes with minimal effort to achieve the maximum effect than when his opponent makes a mistake it's over.

If his physical abilities weren't frightening enough he showed he has a sharp mind. Ever since coming here he always was watching me with a suspicious gaze even though I fool everyone with my acting skills. Yet he was never fooled at least not fully. Even though we interacted very little because of our busy schedules he often treated me politely with a fake smile. It is actually amusing him watching me like a hawk. It's like I'm a goddess who can't take his eyes off me. I giggled at the thought.

I looked out the window and saw a giant fire on the fields outside the castle. The guards immediately ran out trying to put out the fire. Something was off, there was no way a fire that large could have started naturally. I immediately began packing. The men who tried kidnapping me 2 months ago failed. So it wouldn't be a big shock if the person after me would send someone else after me.

I sneaked my way through the castle to the stables. I put on a saddle on a black horse and got on. I looked at the castle and bit my lip and turned my head to the road and began riding hoping I didn't get caught.

[Lucius]

"We need to go to Leticia." I immediately said once I heard about the fire. The fire was probably a distraction meant to keep us busy. Leticia was probably the target, since someone was after. The way she interacted with us was flawless. People she put up a good masked fooling everyone and even me a few times but my gut tells me she's hiding something.

"She's not in her room." Alice said.

Adam turned to me and asked, "What do we do?"

"We go after her everyone will be busy with the fire and wouldn't if one girl is missing." They nodded.

"Alice stay here." Adam said as me and Adam got on our horses

"But.." Alice was about to retort but Adam cut her off "It will be dangerous if you come with us. And you don't know how to fight." Adam said while Alice was bristling I know she wanted to retort but kept her mouth closed.

Adam and I rode out the gate. The road we were taking was leading south of the castle. We continued riding until we saw multiple people wearing armor cut to shreds. The guts and blood were on the road. It took everything I had not to puke at the sight.

"What happened here?" Adam said.

"I don't know but something tells me we are going to find out." I said as I drew my sword as did Adam. We followed the destruction leading into the forest and saw something that challenged our world few.

Leticia was shooting fireballs and at a man wearing a cloak who was shooting blast of air at the fireball. "Well princess your talent in the mystic arts were not exaggerated at all." Princess, mystic arts. Ah I knew that she was hiding something I was right. Ah, wait a minute focus Lucius.

"Who sent you, scum?" 'Leticia' all but demanded

"Your uncle of and rightful ruler of Britain King Vortigern." The man said

"You mean the pretender who is just the 2nd born the rightful ruler don't make me laugh." Leticia said with heat in her voice. 'Vortigern' I know that name from somewhere but where.

The man laughed maniacally and said "You don't know." The man asked in a sweet tone that was obviously fake.

"Know what" Leticia asked letting a bit of fear in her voice.

"That your father was killed by King Vortigern." The man said in an arrogant voice.

Leticia fell to her knees and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO!" A huge surge of wind surrounded her than expanded out fast destroying many trees and knocking me, Adam and the man on our backs.

"Dam bitch." The man got back up but was heavily wounded and coughing up blood. "Well at least you did my job for." The man went to Leticia unconscious body but before he could I rushed towards him drawing my sword at him aiming for his neck but he saw me coming and created a wall of dirt blocking me. I immediately changed my course and moved to right while spinning so my attack would have more impact. The man looked surprised at my speed and moved to block. He was barely able to block my attack due to his injuries.

"Dam brat due you even know what you are getting involved in?" The man asked and he as a point I have no idea what I'm getting involved but despite my distrust of Leticia and especially since she was throwing fireballs and controlling the wind. My gut is telling me if I let him leave with Leticia something worse than what can imagine will come to past.

"You are right I don't know what's happening but I will not have a girl to be kidnapped by some man who serves the killer of her father." I said with a voice filled with steel.

The man recognized my look and said "Then I hope you are prepared." The man said and he moved his hand up than a tornado of dirt surrounded and he disappeared.

"Adam grab Leticia we have to hurry up back to the castle. When we get to the castle get Leticia to Alice's room and tell her what happened and no one else." I said with steel in my voice

"But Lucius...why?" Adam said in a confused tone. I don't blame him hell if I wasn't a reincarnated person I would question the whole thing we just saw. The new found existence of magic was interesting to say the least but right now we need to focus on the present.

"Because we don't have the full picture and who would believe us we saw 2 people throwing the elements at each other." Adam looked hesitant than nodded his head. We got on our horses with Leticia and rode back to the castle and sneaked back into Alice's room to put Leticia on the bed waiting for her to wake.

[Leticia?]

I awoke and saw a familiar ceiling as I got up I saw Alice,Adam and Lucius who were all staring at me intently. Silence fell into the room and no made a move until Lucius released a long sigh as he looked straight at me with his piercing purple eyes.

"Let's get straight to the point. Who are you really?" He asked his question. I was about to say something like 'what do you mean'

"Uhh-uhh" Lucius wagged his index finger at me probably realizing what I was about to say "Before you say anything let me tell you that me and Adam are using magic." At that my blood ran-cold if he told Giovanni there is a high-chance I might die, painfully. Master often told me that if magecraft was exposed I might be burned to death by the common folk or hunted down by other mages.

"If you are wondering we haven't told anyone, yet" That immediately put me at ease but only a little. "And who is Vortigern and what does he want with you.?" Despite the situation I was calm calculating my actions.

Lucius narrowed his eyes and said "If you are going to be like this then I will just have to do this," Immediately faster than my eyes could see the tip of his sword at my throat, "So let's begin again who are you?"

I started to sweat now I don't know if he already knows who I'm and is testing me. If he doesn't I can use hypnosis to make him forget but again I don't know if he is testing me or has high magic resistance my best choice is to answer honestly.

"My true name is Morgan Le Fay"

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was having a hard time writing Morgan, I couldn't figure out how to write her personality and so I looked for inspiration by looking at folk-lore about her, reading fan-fics from better writers and watching the T.V. series 'Merlin'. It's a good show I suggest watching it's on ****Netflix. So anyway I hope you like child Morgan. I tried showing her obvious ****traits such as a she is a very good liar, her ****arrogance, and her love for Uther and Merlin. Now before people start saying I'm wrong and that she hated them with a fucking passion yet me explain. My Morgan as yet to find out about their betrayal. What betrayal you may ask let me tell you, Saber. If you look at it from an outside perspective Uther and Merlin practically** **abandon ****her for Saber. And between her abandonment ****and her being capture by her uncle if not for Lucius and Adam's timely arrival. She would have been ****torture for god knows how long because yet face the medieval period is not a good time to be a woman. During her 'stay' with her uncle she would hold out hope that Uther or Merlin would one day save her. Then when she finds out about Saber who is technically a bastard in Fate lore who Merlin and Uther gave everything that was suppose to be hers since aka the crown. Correct me if I'm wrong but all true born** **children ****even if they are daughters are first in line before bastards. So Morgan would be pretty piss off at them and would want to kill Saber for taking away everything that was rightfully hers. That's how I see it that Morgan is a tragic villain ****created by her closet family and friends.**

**Anyway KingAllen for the pairing of Lucius/Saber I have thought about it but do not know to put it in action. True their will be arcs in Camelot ****but remember ****that Lucius is an Emperor so he would have to return to Rome sooner or later. Yet's not forget that Saber is practically ****a robot during her time as king which isn't really attractive in my point of view. True they could an arrange marriage to unite their kingdoms but yet me ask you would rather be in a marriage with someone who can never reincorporate ****your feelings. I would not and Saber ideology ****as king was already establish long before she drew Caliburn. Her belief in her ideology ****wasn't broken until the 4th Holy Grail War when she finds out that Berserker ****was Lancelot ****and seeing his madness was caused by her. **


	8. Chapter 8

[Lucius]

"My true name is Morgan Le Fay."

Morgan Le Fay where did I hear that name from. Oh I remember she was an evil jealous witch who did everything in her power to kill King Arthur and Camelot in the Arthurian legends. But that can't be right there is no way I'm in the Arthurian legends.

Logic: You are in denial.

Original: No I'm not!

Logic: Yes you are we literally just saw Morgan have a magic duel and the dude who attacks her said his King is Vortigern. Who in some legend is King Uther's brother who killed him to gain the throne.

Original: FUCK

Okay come down Lucius so what you were reborn in Arthurian legend it be awesome to meet King Arthur 'Fucking' Pendragon maybe we can be best buds and get drunk together.

Logic:You are forgetting something important.

Original: What?

Logic: We have a pontental fucking crazy jealous witch who as absolutly no morals.

Original: DOUBLE FUCK!

"Lucius are you okay?" I was snapped back into reality by Adam.

"Yeah I'm fine." I stated. I looked at Morgan trying to decide what to do with her. So I'm in a 'Hitler situation' should I kill her? That was the million dollar question the legends portrayed as a bitter and jealous woman who would gladly destroy an entire kingdom to re build it in her image. Yet what I see is an innocent girl who has done anything wrong besides how accurate are legends any way?

"So Morgan tells us your story and I mean all of it." I said and she nodded. She told us how she is the princess of Britain and about her father and Merlin. What surprised me is the love and admiration when she spoke of Merlin and Uther. That completely destroyed my image of her legends painted for her.

'What the hell happened to her to change her love and admiration for those two to indescribable hatred.' I wonder. I tried thinking about her legend and how she came to be but that was harder than one thought. Arthurian Legend mostly details King Arthur and the Knight of the Round Table battling the Saxons,monsters,corrupt nobles and Morgan Le Fay. The Legends never actually went into depth on how the 'Witch of Envy' came to be. Only who were her parents, she was the apprentice to Merlin and she was Arthur's mortal enemy.

"And the rest you already know." Morgan finished up her story. I reviewed her story in my mind. Her story seemed to fit but for a piece of information.

"Morgan, do you have a brother?" I asked.

"No, I do not. Why?" Morgan answered. So she doesn't know about Arthur so that gives a few theories on how she became the 'Witch of Envy'.

"Oh nothing." I answered back.

"So what are you going to do?" Morgan asked and I don't know. I can take this to Givonnai but what would he do? Burn Morgan or any other cruel fate that awaits anyone who is considered a 'witch'. I have 3 options: protect her,kill her or let her leave. If I let her leave she will be out alone. Sure she's capable of protecting herself but that doesn't mean she is invincible. If I kill her it would be merciful than her burning alive or whatever horrors her Uncle would put her through. Protecting her would be hard since assassin's can come anytime, but I looked at the girl who was on the bed. I can see her eyes so full of innocence and fear that her father is dead. I closed my eyes and hardened my resolve.

"We will protect you." I stated firmly. The shocked look on her face was something I will remember for the rest of my years. While Adam and Alice nodded at my decision knowing full well nothing will change my mind.

"Morgana if we are to protect you we will need to learn magic!" I said with a smile. The others looked at me surprised. What if I have a way to learn magic why wouldn't I learn it. As I looked at the others Adam had a contemplating look, Alice had an excited look while Morgana had a surprised look.

"Why?" Morgana asked.

"Well if we are to protect you we need to learn everything we can. We can't report magic to Giovanni because we don't know how he would react," Me and Morgana shiver at the thought of that. "And even though I'm confident in my sword skills we need to even up the battlefield as much as possible." I gave her my answered while Morgana looked at me and sighed

"Fine I will teach you, but I tell you it's not magic it's magecraft." Magecraft where have I heard that before.

"What's the difference?" Alice asked

Morgan begins rubbing her forehead and answers, "I will answer your question tomorrow."

"Why?" I was the one who asked

"Because I need to prepare the beginning lessons of you learning magecraft." Morgan said. We all nodded at her reasoning.

The next day was busy. Due to the fire the guards were tense and ready for an attack at any time. Giovanni has issued a watch and reward to anyone who knew who caused the fire. Other than that nothing strange happened. I guess we were lucky that no one knew we were missing if only for a couple of minutes.

I was walking to the library at the middle of night because Morgan said it would be too dangerous for us if she taught us during the day along with our busy schedules. As I opened the door I saw Morgan,Adam and Alice sitting down.

"What took you so long?" Morgan asked with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry my room is near Giovanni's so I had to be extra careful so I didn't get caught." Morgan gave me a nod of understanding.

"So let's begin with your in magecraft." Again a wave of Deja Vu washed over me. "The first thing to know is that magecraft is entirely different from magic." Morgan said

"What's the difference?" Adam asked

"The difference between magecraft and magic is that magic can't be recreated through other means while magecraft can be replicated by using our Od,and prana ." Morgan said

"Can't be recreated?" Alice was the one asked the obvious question.

"It means that magic can't be recreated by other means right. If you want an example we can create fire using sticks and stones while people who use magecraft can create fire using this Od and prana right." I stated and with my answer Morgan nodded at my answer and answering the question just made me realise I know for a fact I heard this before in my past years.

"So what's Od and prana?" Alice asked while waving her arms

"They are the magical energy used to invoke magecraft. Od is our eternal magical energy, something that we are born with a set amount of. Mana is the magical within the air itself in which we absorb through our bodies. By mixing these two energies within our bodies thanks to magic circuits which allow us to cast spells." Magic circuits? I ask myself and as if hearing my thoughts Morgan asked "Magic circuits are our bodies conduits in mixing Od and mana in our bodies. Like Od we are born with a set amount with them. Magic Circuits can be classified from E-A rank, E being the lowest while A being the highest. Quality of one's circuit determines one's fate as a magus. And that is the most basic thing you need to know about being now let's get down to the painful part. Opening your magic circuits" Morgan said with a sweet smile that did fit the image the aura surrounded her painted we all gulped.

"How painful?" Adam was the brave soul who asked.

Morgan's smile intensified and we all started sweating a cold sweat. "Pain that is indescribable that you wish the person who's opening your circuit to be thrown out the tallest tower you find then plunge thousands of spears into him/her while you watch him/her burn alive while you take sadistic pleasure seeing the person who said 'it's not painful it's just stings a little'." Morgan said in a cheerful voice that was perfect to be real.

'FUCK YOU MERLIN' I inwardly curse Morgan magic instructor

And Morgan is right, the opening magic circuit was just as painful as Morgan described, if not greater. My whole body and by the looks of Adam and Alice their bodies felt numb just like mine.

"Adam you have 27 B rank circuits while Alice has 21 B rank circuits as well. As for you you have 30 A rank circuits." Uh neat. "I'm actually surprised that all 3 of you have great potential to maguses." Morgan said while looking at me with an inquisitive looked.

"What is it?" I asked

"Tell me did anyone perform a ritual on you?" Morgan asked me.

"Um no I don't think so." I answered honestly "Why?"

"I'll explain tomorrow. You shall rest if your bodies are sore and sleeping will help." Morgan said.

I laid on my bed looking at the ceiling processing on what happened the last 2 days. 'Man my new life is turning into an anime. Wait a minute. Anime. Magecraft. Magic circuits. And mages.' It took me a moment to process my thoughts. 'FUCK I WAS REBORN IN THE FUCKING NASUVERSE MORE SPECIFICALLY IN THE FATE-VERSE!' I was hyperventilating. I was in the past and the road I'm taking I will become a Heroic Spirit. Not it's a bad thing but when the 3 idiot families started the fucking Holy Grail War I might get summoned and deal with the cluster fuck. Well not being summoned is easy I just need to have no regrets in life. Then I started freaking out again. 'Uh who am I kidding, my life was all but set to become a tragedy when I was reborn into the Fate-verse there are no happy endings for people in the Fate verse unless you are extremely lucky and I doubt I'm that lucky.' At the end of my rant I rationalize my thoughts. Then something hit me that I know the person who's to blame for this second life.

"FUCK YOU KISCHUR ZELRETCH SCHWEINORG AND EVER DECAYING BALLS. I HOPE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUR MAGICAL GIRL ANIME COLLECTION BURN IN HELL AS YOU WATCH HELPLESSLY AS I SLOWLY TEAR EVERY SINGLE MAGICAL GIRL POSTER YOU HAVE SLOWLY!"

**Sorry that I'm so late in this update. A had a very busy schedule this week. Went to my grandparents, studying for exams and swimming with manatees so I had little to no time to write. YCG as for your questions about Lucius and Saber's relationship. It would be like 'I know your secret' through vague comments and basically trolling both Saber and Merlin (because who wouldn't want to do that). As for different versions of himself there will be 3 main versions of Lucius. Saber!Lucius will probably be in his twenties and early thirties when he is at his physical prime as a swordsman. Ruler!Lucius will be at his peak as an Emperor which will be late thirties to early forties. Finally Caster!Lucius will be during his final years where he spent traveling across the land helping people wherever he goes after the final arc of his life. As for a N.P. that hides his stats no because that won't fit his personality in the future. **

**Omake**

[2016**, **Clocktower meeting room]

Today was the annual budget meeting with all the faculties heads talking how to finalized the final spendings of each faculties. The meeting was about to end when everyone agreed on where the money would go. After sitting through a budget meeting with not one spell being shot was a miracle to begin with so many faculty heads wanted more money to further their projects. Waver Velvet or Lord El-melloi the 2nd was about to lit up a cigarette he was stopped when he heard a chuckle in which a cold sweat started to form on his fore-head along with the other faculty heads.

Now a chuckle wouldn't normally cause Waver Velvet to sweat so nervously but it was who. Waver along with the other faculty heads turned the heads slowly towards the origin of the chuckle which led all eyes to the Wizard Marchal and the user of the Kaleidoscope Kischur Zeltretch Schweinorg. Now, Zeltretch was a highly respected(despised) figure in the Clock-tower. Despite having a ground to Earth personality when the time calls when he is truly needed but most of the time he is man's worst nightmare. He has practically pranked everyone in the Clock-tower and more either by sending them to alternate dimensions or using his accursed Kaleido-sticks(mostly Ruby) to dress them embarrassingly magical out-fit (some of the males tried committing sucicde when they fell victim to Ruby).

So when the Wizard Marshal usually chuckles everyone usually pity the poor soul that fell victim to one of his pranks but this one felt different. As if someone amused the Wizard Marshall which usually means chaos is nearby. A second later a large amount of mana filled the room causing everyone other than Zelretch to bend over on the floor.

"Someone dares threaten my magical girl poster collection. Fine by mean lad but just so you know this means war." With that sentence Zelretch basically declared war on the poor soul 'cough'Lucius'cough'.

As Zelretch was planning to wage war while laughing maniacally, Waver slammed his hand against a big red button just for this occasion. A large siren echo rang out throughout the Clock-tower telling everyone to run for there dear life.

"Wait is that.." "Crap every person for themselves." "Quick to the bunkers" "Tell my family I love them."

Every person ran to the nearest exit destroying anything in their path not caring about damages they caused to the building only thinking of escaping the sight of the Wizard Marshal. After the evacuation Zelretch stopped laughing he looked around and saw no one, not even a ghost.

"Huh where is everyone?" Zelretch asked, looking around but shrugged his shoulders. "Well if no one is here might as well set a few surprises for a few select people." Zelretch chuckled as he started walking down the halls of the Clock-tower.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hugh" I groaned out even after 8 hours of sleep my body was still sore after Morgan opened my magic circuits. ' Mentally however I was utterly exhausted finding out I was reborn into the Nasuverse. True it could be worse, I could have been reborn into 'Dragon Ball, Akame Ga Kill, Highschool DxD' I shivered at those names but finding out I was reborn into the Nasuverse helped me fill in the gaps on how to prevent Morgan from falling to the dark side.

Uther and Merlin sent her away from Britain to protect I got that much from her story. However, they didn't anticipate Vortigern finding her 'Or maybe they did and just didn't care.' If I remember correctly from the anime,light novels and Grand Order Merlin was a contender for the Grand Caster class due to his clairvoyant ability to see everything happening during the present along with a few visions of the future. Merlin foresaw Saber's downfall and let it happen. Now don't get me wrong I don't necessarily hate Merlin for not trying to change the future because I heard of the self-fulfilling prophecy before but he didn't even bother to lessen the damage. Anyway if my suspicions are correct I successfully helped Morgana escape a big event that led her to become the 'Witch of Envy' since she would most likely have been tortured by her uncle. While Morgan would have been tortured she will have hope that one day Merlin and Uther would save her but they never came. By then she would have escaped into hiding to hear about how Arthur drew Caliburn from the stone and became' King of Britain'. She would have gone to Camelot to see her brother and congregated 'Arthur' until she realised 'Arthur's' true gender then Morgan would begin a down-spiral into madness doing everything in her power to take vengeance on Saber. All I had to do is make sure Morgan and Saber have time to properly bond so she doesn't become the 'Witch of Envy'.

Now for Saber, a part of me was actually giddy in hoping to see one of Fate's top waifus in real life. Though we will have a disagreement in our kinsmanship. If I remember correctly Saber's kinsmanship led to her downfall. 'The Perfect Emotionless King' she never yet her emotions blind her judgement she always made the fair and just decision but by sacrificing her humanity, without it the people of Britain started to fear her and ultimately led them to rebel against her.

'Humans fear what they don't understand.' I mused inside my head. Iskandar was correct. A king should cry harder, laugh louder than anyone else, but I don't know about greediness. A king should be the very embodiment of what a human can be. Someone who cries when he loses a friend, someone who smiles that outshines the sun when they achieve something they long for. Because at the end of the day the people will always choose the side that they can understand.

My internal musings were interrupted by Alice. "Wake up Lucius breakfast is ready." Alice came barging through my door in her maid outfit.

"Okay, I'll be there Alice." I said as she nodded as I got up from bed getting my clothes on and heading towards the dining hall. As I sitted down to eat my breakfast my mind began to remind me of the tasty meals I had in my past life. 'I truly hate you Zelretch.' I focused on my suffering for just a moment until Adam and Alice took a seat right next to me. By the look on their faces they are just as sore as me.

"Did either of you get a good night sleep?" I asked

""No."" They both answered at the same time. I chuckled at their response, not surprised by their answers.

"My whole body aches, is it too late to not learn magic?" Alice asked

"No." I stated. "We need every advantage we got to protect Morgan from her uncle's men." I stated in a whisper voiced as both Alice and Adam nodded at me.

Despite the pain I can feel their excitement in learning magecraft. Children will be children I supposed not that I'm any different.

[2 hours later]

I was in the library reading a few books about politics, history, geographical locations and military strategies trying to memorise them by heart. The door opened and I saw Morgan . "Oh you are here Lucius I thought you would be in the courtyard." Morgan said

I snorted and replied, "Just because I prefer training with the sword more than reading books doesn't mean I don't know their importance." Morgan nodded at that and an awkward silence enveloped the room. Until Morgan broke it.

"Why did you decide to help me?" Morgan asked and I looked at her. It was a valid question since most 8 year olds would rather be a good child and report the witch and heretic thanks to the Church's influence seriously fuck them. I have read about many conspiracies about the medieval church in my past life, how they would silence people who spoke against them and there are a few examples which support that belief. However I do not have proof of that so I can't condum them, not yet at least.

I looked at Morgan and said "Would you believe me that it was because I wanted to use magic." Morgan sent me a look that said 'Don't insult my intelligence'. "Fine spoil sport, I just wanted to help you." I said

"Just to help me?" Morgan asked in a confused tone

"Yeah I couldn't leave a 15 year old girl no matter how skill in magecraft all by herself when her evil uncle was after her for some reason." I said

Morgan looked at me with a blush? Uh no did I somehow raise a flag if so which path leads to the good,bad and true ending. Someone tell me how to avoid the bad ending please!

"You sound like a knight in shiny armor but you're still a little boy." Morgan said as she pinched my cheeks.

I swatted her hands away and I glared at her, "You are only two years older than me." I started and Morgan giggled at me.

"Yeah I know." She said. Morgan then looked down and asked, "Do you think what he said was true."

"Huh?" I replied

"About my father." Morgan said. I knew Uther was most likely dead but how do I say it.

"What he said might be true. I haven't heard anything about it from Giovanni about your father." True after finding out that I was reborn into Arthurian legends I asked about Britain. "The last I heard about your father was that he and his army were fighting against hordes of Saxons near Whales." I answered honestly. I got up from the table and headed toward the doorway, "Hey Morgan I might not understand what you are going through but if you want to talk I'm always open if you need someone to listen to you." I said with a small smile while scratching my cheek.

"Thank you." Morgan said as tears started forming in her eyes than sunlight started peering across her face and she smiled. It was the most beautiful smile I had seen in my past and current life.

"Yeah no problem." I said with a small blush on my face. 'Yep the romance fag has rise.'

[Few hours later]

We all went back to the library to begin learning magecraft. We all sit down at a table looking at Morgan with fear in our eyes. Last night showed us that magecraft was going to be a painful experience.

"Okay last night we talked about magic energy now it's time for elements and origins." Morgan said. "Elements are the way your prana take the shape the easiest."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked

"It means what it says. For example if someone as an element of wind can cast wind spells easier than others." At the explanation Alice and Adam nodded at the explanation. "Origins on the other hand are complicated. Origins define who you are and put your magic under a certain category ."

"Who are we?" Alice asked

"Yes for example if you have an awakened origin along the line 'he who defends' your personality would be described as protective and your spells will be focused on defense and knowing one's origin can double the effects of the influence your origin has on you. " Morgan says. "But knowing one's origin can be both a blessing and a curse. You magecraft will double in power but you will find it's impossible to walk away from your origin if you know what it is."

"What do you mean." Adam asked

"If someone has an origin along the lines 'he who will do harm to others' and knows it he will cause suffering to any person he sees." Morgan says and I agreed with that assessment. Shirou Emiya was an incantation and knew of his distortion and he became the embodiment of a 'Sword' following a noble but doom ideal.

"So what's mine, Morgan?" I asked and she looked at me, "You said that an active origin can increase one's magecraft capacity."

"Yes your origin is already activated but you did not go through any rituals. So that makes you one of the few people throughout the world past and present to activate your origin naturally." Morgan said

"So what is it. Since it's already active I will find out sooner or later." I said as Morgan bit her lip and sigh

"Lucius, your origin is 'He who dies, let is reborn'." Morgan said

My mouth drops that impossible right? 'But I did die and I was reborn.' Even if I was reborn wouldn't the 'Root' erase my memories. No if I remember correctly from my past life about the Nasuverse is if someone awakens their origin they remember their past life since reincarnation is actual phenomena in the Nasuverse.

"So what does that mean?" I asked Morgan

"I don't know." Morgan said

"Any way thank you so now that we got that out of the way let's see what's our elements." I said.

Morgan uses some kind of ritual to see our elements and to see Adam and Alice origin. Adam elements are wind and water while his origin is along the lines of 'Someone who is dutiful' Alice were fire and wind with her origin being on the lines 'Someone who is determined' finally my elements were fire and flora. After Morgan started teaching us the conceptual meanings of each of our elements and teaching us the basic spells such as 'Strengthening','Projection','Structural Analyze'. The saying to be a magus is to walk alongside death, I now understand it. Using our magic circuits was fucking painful and one mistake can cause death. Well I knew what I was getting into when I asked to learn magecraft I just hope it will prove fruitful.

**Done with 'magecraft arc' I know it's short but most of us know how magecraft works from Fate,The Garden of Sinners and Tsukihime. Now before anyone complains about Lucius origin let me tell you I have plans to use his origin in a creative Nasuverse magic system is one of my favorite magic systems do their magecraft/magic are based on concepts and I have 2 ideas to use Lucius origin for spells which will later become Noble Phantasms. Now after watching the awesomeness of everyone vs Tiamat from Fate/Grand Order Babylonia I decided to do a Grand Order arc but Lucius will only be in three singularities and most of the lost belts. For the singularities it will be the Fuyuki, Camelot and the Babylonia singularities. Lucius will be in his Saber form then meets his Ruler form in Babylonia or Camelot haven't decided yet then Caster Lucius will appear in the Skadi Lost Belt. For the 4th and 5th Holy Grail wars you just have to wait. As for Apocrypha there will be no Lucius but other characters from his legend most of which will be in the Black Faction since they were severely underpowered if you ask me.**

**The ages of the group**

**Morgana:16**

**Lucius/Adam: 14**

**Alice:13**


	10. Chapter 10 (true)

[3 months later]

It's a new year and now me and Adam are 15, Alice is 14 and Morgan 17. It's been 3 months since we started learning magecraft and our progress was steadily producing results. I could easily create many fireballs and flames due to my past life but for my other element flora I'm having difficulty. Flora is just me basically growing plants sure it may seem harmless but I can think of a few spells that could be deadly but I just can't do a basic spell with it. I can understand the conceptual meaning of plants but I can't calculate the formulas Morgan is teaching me. I could easily learn fire spells because I know that about grenades ,flamethrowers and other devices that created fire but with my flora element I just can't. Sure I understand the theory and practice the formulas but for some reason I just can't do it.

Enough about me. Both Adam and Alice were producing steady results as well with no problems in mastering both of their elements but Adam is more talented in magecraft than Alice. Though that doesn't stop Alice from training harder.

Other than elemental magic Morgan taught us the 3 basic 'Nasuverse' spells reinforcement, structural analysis and projection. I practice the first 2 religiously. Emiya took the 3 basic spells and refined them to insane levels. I might not be able to use 'Tracing' but I can and will surpass Emiya in reinforcement and so every night before I go to bed I use structural analysis on my body every night for an hour then go to sleep as for strengthening I practice it on rocks I found for an hour as well.

Other than magecraft training the last 3 months have been stressful for Giovanni. After the big fire he orders the knights to go to local towns to look for the people who started the fire but what he doesn't know is that most of them are dead thanks to Morgan. Though something else is troubling, the local Saxons have been quiet to quiet.

Usually there would be a few reports of Saxons raiding a few villages here and there but they haven't attacked anyone during the last 3 months. Giovanni and I suspect the local Saxons are going to launch a big attack but we don't know when. I sighed and shook my head. The best thing we can do is wait and prepare the best we can worrying about the 'what ifs' will get us nowhere.

Today I was sent to inspect a nearby village with Adam, Alice and Morgan along with 20 knights. I went with them to gain experience on how to deal with situations like this and since Adam was my sworn shield he was obviously coming with me. The girls came with us to help distribute medical supplies throughout the town why me,Adam and the knights looked around for clues about the Saxons.

The village was near the border of the Saxon territory and as a river that goes through woods where Saxons usually hunt. The land is very vertile and the farms around the village grow around 30% of the entire Gual region food. Which makes it invaluable to lose. But 2 weeks ago we lost contact with the village.

As we pass through the village gates we immediately begin to suspect something. And when I mean 'suspect' I mean know because nobody was in the village. 'The trap flag has been raised.' "Sir Austin I believe we should leave immediately." I said with a respectful tone.

Ser Austin, the leader of our group, gave me a look that I couldn't describe, " With all due respect Prince, our mission is to investigate what happened to this village. We need to figure out what happened to the villagers" Ser Austin said.

I wanted to argue but held my tongue. Despite the obvious trap that we are in, arguing will get me nowhere the best I could do is keep my eyes out. As we continued walking we stopped at the center of the town and saw spears sticking up from the ground with helmets that belong to a common soldier on the spear end that is sticking up.

"What?" One of the soldiers asked. Uh I was expecting to see a bloody aftermath of a battle but not a 'respectable' grave?

"Bssh" We all looked up and saw a small flare in the sky. Then in a minute we were surrounded by Saxons. They look like what I expected like vikings and wildlings from 'Game of Thrones'.

"Well boys, it looks like that Brit was right, we have a big trophy." One of the Saxons who was looking at me, I presumed him to be the leader of the group. "Come with us and we will not harm you." The leader says and I was kinda surprised but I immediately began thinking.

The Saxons might know who I am but they said Brit. So the guy after Morgan supplied information about me in exchange for Morgan. We are surrounded no matter what if we try to run or fight we will lose.

"We surrender." I stated as I put my sword on the ground. Everyone was staring at me with shock on their faces.

"Prince.." one of my guards was about to argue but I cut him off

"We are surrounded and out-number if we fight we will die. So may I ask who is in charge of this ambush?" I asked and then a muscle man with ginger hair that goes right below his shoulder and a beard with brown eyes laugh out loud

"Seems like you are a leader even at a young age. My name is Skindander young prince." Skindander said

'So they know of me' I thought, which made my theory about the guy who's after Morgan true. "May I ask what happened to the people of the village?" I wanted to know what happened to the people.

"As you can see your soldiers died defending this village to their dying breath. An honor like that deserves respect" Skindander pointed to the graves and I nodded, "The people of the village were taken to our home to serve our All-Father." Skindander says

"Slaves. You are just monsters who force children and woman into slavery!" One of the soldiers says

"That's rich coming from invaders that would kill and take our lands." One of the Saxons says. I looked at the Saxon . He wasn't as muscular as Skindander but he was buff. He pitch black hair with crystal blue eyes but those eyes shone cunning. If it wasn't for my new upbringing I wouldn't have seen it.

""Enough"" Me and Skindander said at the same time

"I apologize for my body-guard. I didn't know your people took slaves but then again I'm no expert on your culture or traditions."

'Chuckle' "Apologize accepted and I apologize as well,iIt seems like we both have unruly subordinates" At being called subordinate the other Saxon grinded his teeth. "But yes your people could be considered slaves to your people. It's tradition." Skindander said

"So you already know who I'm so you must have plans for me." I stated calmly

Skindander looked at me with a shrewd eye and answered, "Yes, the Chieftain has ordered your capture."

"What will happen to my escort?" I asked

"That depends will they fight or follow your lead." Skindander said while looking at them.

"Can I have your word that they will not be harmed by anyone of your people or your allies?" I asked with a stern eye

"I swear to the All-Father Odin, that none of your companions will be harmed by my people or my allies." Skandander said

"Then let's not keep your Chieftain waiting." I said as I had a look at the soldiers and Adam. They all hesitated before putting their weapons down. We were all put in chains and put into a cage on a kart and we started moving.

While we were traveling I began to plan my next move. They know who I am and that gives me a good idea what they want from me. Since I'm heir to Rome they are probably going to use me as a hostage of some sort to stop the spread of my people or to kill me. Honestly one of the others but worries me is what would happen to Morgan. If the Brit who gave the Saxons the information was the one who attacked her 3 months ago then he would take her to her Uncle.

I don't know how long we traveled but we were in front of a forest that wasn't strange but my gut is telling me that something is up in the forest. As we entered I felt my skin crawl. I looked at Adam and Alice; they both had the same thing happen to them while Morgan had a more subdued reaction. I looked at Morgan and she whispered, "Bounded Field." With that my mind begins racing with the bound field means. There are 2 possibilities. 1 The Brit set it up or the Saxons know magecraft. And I really am hoping for it to be the 1st one.

As we begin to head deeper into the forest I begin feeling strong bounded fields. Which continually makes escaping harder than I originally thought. When we finally arrived at the village I immediately began looking around. I may not have a deep understanding of Saxon culture but I have a strong other than they worship the Norse Gods.

The village is big no seriously it's big. If I judge how many people this village can hold, it would be around 300 if not more. Is that why the Saxons put up the bounded field to hide. Why would the Saxon hide if they could put up a strong bounded field?

When we stopped me and Morgan were separated from the other and were taken to the hutt in the center of the village. As we entered the tent I saw a man sitting in a chair resembling a wooden throne. The person sitting was old, like somewhere around his 50's. He had graying ginger hair with dull blue eyes.

"Welcome to our humbled home, Prince Lucius. I'm the Solveig leader of the Shadow tribe yet discuss business."

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. The reason why it was so late was because of writer's block and laziness.**

**Now many of you are having wild theories about his origins for some strange reason. It's just 'he who die's yet is reborn'. This is Lucius 2nd life and he will be taken out of the cycle of reincarnation after he becomes a heroic spirit. **

**Frescko: Yes Lucius will achieve levels of body reinforcement that will surpass Shirou/EMIYA's skill in fact it will become one Saber!Lucius N.P.**

**Warlord of Chaos: Love your review it was so funny but since you already spoiled one of the changes Lucius will make might as will tell you. Gawain and Gareth will not be Lucius's sons. In my version they are Saber's 2nd cousins. As for Mordred's new appearance she will have her normal blonde hair but she will have violet eyes.**

**Amatsumi: Why can't be a master swordsman along with a master mage?**

**Omake**

[2018, Chaldea, lunchroom]

It was just a normal day at Chaldea. "' 'BBSSHH' Someone help me!" Well as normal as you can get around Chaldea. Today's big problem is after summoning Rider Mebd she immediately senses Lancer Cu' somehow and she immediately went after him and Cu' has been running for his dear life since.

"Come on my love yet we become one!" Mebd all but screams!

"NEVER!" Cu' screams at the top of his lungs.

The chase continued until dinner. As Mebd finally caught Cu' while he was standing along with everyone at Chaldea.

"Got you my love." Mebd said as she put her arms around Cu' necks. She was about to kiss him until she saw that he had an annoyed expression on his face with his right eyebrow twitching. She looked around and everyone and by that everyone in Chaldea also had the same expression.

She turned around and saw the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

It was Morgan with Ruler Lucius. Morgan was allowing Ruler Lucius to use her lap as a pillow while she fed him. They were producing an aura of pure love that she found intoxicating.

"Get a room you two." Most of the single servants said while they were glaring at them reminding them of all their failed love lives.

"AAh." Most of the romantic servants were just glad to see such a romantic

"Shirou we must not lose!" Saber Arturia said after seeing her sister do such a bold move inspire her to take more bold moves such as snuggling with Shirou.

"Is that what true love looks like? I think I want that." Mebd said out loud which made everyone other than the love-birds freeze.

"Wait what did you say Mebd?" Ritsuka Fujimaru asked in a deathly quiet tone.

"True love, I want it." Mebd said as she looked at Cu' with longing eyes.

All Cu' had to say was, "FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!"


End file.
